


До мозга костей

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Humor, Songfic, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Как он хотел выбраться из снега, которым его уже занесло. Но Санс не чувствовал холода снаружи, он чувствовал, как мороз идет изнутри. Морозит кости, сдавливает грудную клетку, останавливает дыхание.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	До мозга костей

_**«В самом деле, кто же их повелитель,  
Подземных, надводных, умоляю, спасите,  
Подлунных, беззвездных, безжалостных просто,  
Теперь уже поздно, я теперь вечный житель  
Железных дорог»** _ ****

**— Мельница «Поезд на Мемфис»**

Холод давно уже не морозил кости, и находиться здесь, ~~зная, что где-то рядом…~~ было приятно, навевало какую-то атмосферу зимней тишины, от которой скелета клонило в сон. Сансу было хорошо, но в то же время что-то смутное скреблось в черепе, потому приближение брата он заметил сразу, лишая его надобности будить себя.

— Ты уверен, что собираешься сделать это? Поймать этого человека? — смотреть снизу вверх на высокого младшего брата было неудобно, особенно когда лицевую часть черепа рослого члена Королевской Гвардии не было видно из-за козырька и кривых сосулек, но Санс давно привык не замечать этой разительной разницы. Легче относиться ко всему, как к должному, ведь в Подземелье ничего не меняется из года в год. Даже эти снежные равнины и пейзажи.

— Конечно! — возмутился Папайрус, уперев руки в бока и наклонившись, чтобы лучше видеть брата. Санс поспешно убрал ноги со стола и сел ровно, подперев череп рукой. — Когда же мне ещё представится шанс исполнить свою заветную мечту?! — Папайрус, несмотря на эту нескрываемую наивность и невинность, присущую детям, выглядел гордо и героически. Красный шарф искрился от инея и сбивал нежное падение снега, когда его подбрасывал порыв ветра, оставляя незаметный словно полыхающий шлейф.

Высокий скелет отвернулся и посмотрел куда-то вдаль с видом абсолютной сосредоточенности, туда, где тонул в темнеющем тумане длинный мост и его, Папайруса, величественный забор. Он… ждал этого человека. Но почему? Неужели действительно все дело в _долге_? Санс не понимал, считал это просто забавой или игрой. Его брат невинен: он даже жука не обидит. Однако сам он уже оставил попытки увидеть что-то кроме слепящего снега. Кажется, все уже давно поняли, что никто никого не собирается ловить. Некого. Только это нелепое исключение из правил остается негласной истиной. Истиной, которая гложет Санса. Человек, кажется, понял её эту небольшую, но ясную, как день, и спокойно шел по заледенелой дорожке. Скелет боролся с чувствами радости за то, что она предоставила Папайрусу возможность поиграть и порадоваться, но внутри все же становилось темнее.

~~_Ей стоило остаться по ту сторону Двери._~~

Низкорослый скелет смотрел, как человек медленно идет по мосту, минуя широкий забор, вот уже приближаясь к братьям. А Санс боялся. Чего? Уж не человека ли.? _Нет_.

Дружбы не было, но не было и _вражды_.

Человек минует «капканы» и ловушки, решает головоломки, производя неизгладимое впечатление на впечатлительного Папайруса. Он восхищенно вздыхает, прикладывая красные варежки к нагруднику, а его глаза светятся. Ругает Санса, потому что тот не откалибровал ловушку с панелями, ленивый скелет только отшучивается и лениво прикрывает глаза. Только эхо смеха разносится меж замерзших стволов:

— Нья-ха-ха!

Папайрус убежал готовить новое испытание. Санс остался. Он ждал. Но чего.? Как же мучили вопросы, на которые не находилось ни одного ответа в Подземном мире. Санс знал, _куда_ идет человек, и потому пытался « _помочь_ ». Он знал, что если человек выберется отсюда, то, наверняка, уже не вернется. Но, наверно, лучше уж так. ~~_Хоть кто-то должен покинуть это место, пусть даже и с последней Надеждой._~~ Его подсказки гарантировали человеку победу и скорое продолжение пути. Как вести слепого с учетом, что ее глаза всегда были, казалось бы, закрыты.

— Если бы я был тобой, то убедился бы насчёт синей атаки, — Санс сказал это как бы мельком, будто думал вслух или обсуждал с человеком погоду. Она незаметно улыбнулась.

***

Фриск очень нравился подземный город и его жители. Кажется, на входе было написано «Сноудин». Легкие наполняются свежим запахом еловой хвои и мороза, какой бывает на закате декабря. Фриск постучалась в каждую дверь, даже умудрилась нарваться на тех же собак из Королевской Стражи в какой-то таверне, но находясь на обеденном перерыве и играя в карты за пару собачьих лакомств, они лишь дружелюбно поприветствовали ее. Делать в таверне было нечего, потому она поспешно ушла, чтобы не застать тот момент, когда стражи вновь заступят на службу. После, она направилась дальше, минуя двухэтажный домик с новогодними гирляндами и толщами снега. На двери до сих пор висел венок и тонкая веточка омелы. У одного из владельцев домика на краю снежного городка был пустой почтовый ящик, флажок которого лениво лежал вдоль замерших боков, тогда как у второго он просто трещал и ломился от писем и счетов.

Снег сахарной присыпкой, совершенно не вкусной и пресной, как вода, ~~эту шутку кое-кто оценил бы по достоинству,~~ падал на недавно расчищенную тропу. Пока она смотрела на свои несоразмерные сапоги, что выдала ей мама, туман вокруг сгущался, а ветер пускал по телу волну мурашек. Вдали вырисовывался силуэт, пока вокруг все меркло, покрываясь густым молоком мглы.

_Папайрус_.

Скелет говорит. Он говорит быстро, высокопарно, но просто и редко замысловато. Его слова понятны, хотя некоторый смысл доходит медленно из-за того, как быстро он «трещит».

***

Папайрус самозабвенно говорит, говорит с какой-то слепой страстью, верой в то, что он говорит, делает и думает. Человек слушает, спокойно, терпеливо. Нападки Папайруса, видно, уже измотали его, но на лице ребенка читалась легкая улыбка, словно она прощала скелету его страсть и стремления, даже если они угрожали ее жизни. Но девочка не сдается, пытается поговорить со скелетом. Так много слов, и все они не нужны. Они — лишь пролог. Что-то, что предвещает что-то большее. После чего они смогут узнать, что творится на душе друг у друга.  
_Беседа._

_Что-то, что за пределами понимания Санса._

Он не знает, что им движет, но он сидел в снегу, опершись спиной о ствол ели и спрятавшись в её широких корнях. _Слушая их разговор_. Он не понимал, что у него на душе. То ли он не доверял человеку из-за происхождения, то ли он просто боялся, что навредит брату, но Санс буквально преследовал ее. Одно движение — семь человеческих душ. Но сейчас это выглядит, как _игра_. Он хмурится. Не о том.

_Беседа._

Как он хотел выбраться из снега, которым его уже занесло. Но Санс не чувствовал холода снаружи, он чувствовал, как мороз идет _изнутри_. Морозит кости, сдавливает грудную клетку, останавливает дыхание.

« _Скажи мне, человек, ты же флиртуешь с ним, чтобы поддержать, верно_? — мысли больно бились о череп, грызли кости. — _Соглашаешься на свидание, потому что так надо, чтобы выбраться отсюда?_ »

_Как эгоистично, хитро, коварно. ~~Ты такой же.~~_

Санс чуть не расхохотался, когда Папайрус обрадовался «френдзоне» до первого свидания. Человек и скелет — _друзья_. Ну надо же!

А с души будто упал огромный камень.

_Но не исчез_.

***

Шум падающей воды успокаивает, навевает свои тихие мечты и мысли, которые помогают забыть все плохое. А яркие лазурные цветы нашептывают чужие Мечты. Молчать, хранить секреты, перешептываться, хихикать, а потом запирать это внутри. Ласково говорить: «На память». Забывать. Но стены, а главное — цветы, помнят. Все помнят. Несут сквозь время, отталкивая от искрящихся мокрых камней и кристаллов тихое эхо, что бежит, нарастает, кричит, а потом шепчет, как дуновение летнего ветерка.

_Магия._

В Вотерфолле всегда шумно, но это не отвлекает. Позволяет забыться, вслушаться в тихий шепот вод и речушек, замачивая стертые и замерзшие ноги в теплой воде, что текла в черную бездну и бесследно исчезала. Фриск вновь встретила _его_ , спящего на посту, закинувшего ноги на стол и откинувшегося на стуле так, что в воздухе оказались две ножки, каким-то необъяснимым образом ни разу не упав и не намекая на это. Казалось бы, его череп неизменный, только глазницы прикрыты, но было ощущение, что он хмурится. Но она об этом не узнает.

Беседа. Это же так легко — что-то сказать, спросить, намекнуть. Начать разговор. Общение. Фриск общительная, но за все время она не обмолвилась с ним ни словом.

_Просто начать._

— Ох, привет, мелочь, — он мельком смотрит на запястье, словно там были часы, но лишь лениво и осматривает косточки пясти, — Я сейчас как раз иду к Гриллби, хочешь пойти?

Девочка лишь кивает, слегка улыбаясь. Но он заметил это.

— Ну, раз уж ты _настаиваешь_ , я вырвусь с работы, — скелет с большей уверенностью, чем накануне, засовывая руки в карманы синей куртки, выходит из-за стойки и лениво кивает. — За мной, я знаю короткий путь.

***

За какие-то минуты они оказались в той самой таверне. Кажется, на входе висела вывеска, которую порой трепал ветер, с неоновыми буквами оранжевого цвета: «У Гриллби». Уже на входе, как и в прошлый раз, носа коснулся горячий воздух, с примесью терпкого запаха алкоголя и гари и чего-то смутно напоминающего собачий корм.

Санс поздоровался со всеми, некоторые отвечали с огромной радостью, к примеру — вечно пьяный Кроль, а некоторые, как Догго, цыкали и утыкались в карты. Остальные просто приветливо помахали и вразнобой его окликали, смотря на гостя позади.

— Итак, прошу, устраивайся удобнее, — Санс запрыгивает на один из стульев, стоящий около барной стойки.

Фриск неловко садится рядом, и по бару разносится неприличный звук, в крайнем случае напоминающий звук сдувающегося шарика.

— Упс! Смотри, куда ты садишься. Иногда некоторые чудаки кладут подушки-пердушки на сиденья.

Хорошо, что в баре царила полутьма, разгоняемая светом огонька-бармена и тусклых неоновых надписей, и никто не увидел, как порозовели щеки Фриск. Санс тем же временем уже заказал двойную картошку.

— Так, что ты думаешь о моём брате? — как бы между прочим спросил он.

— Ну, он классный, — без запинок проговорил человек. Санс издал смешок.

— Конечно, он классный. Ты бы тоже была классной, если бы носила такое снаряжение каждый день, — он разводит руками.

Фриск довелось узнать, что Папайрус также моется в своём наряде. В скором времени принесли заказ, девочка же, взяв предложенный кетчуп, успешно вылила все его содержимое на картошку.

— Ой, — только и сказала она.

Санс галантно предложил свою порцию, оправдываюсь, что слишком плотно позавтракал ранее. Он рассказал, как старательно Папайрус пытается попасть в Королевскую Гвардию. Он много чего рассказывал. Фриск очень удивилась, узнав, что тут есть Эхо-цветы. Кажется, она видела их в Вотерфолле.

— Кстати, я совсем на мели. Ты можешь заплатить за меня? Всего лишь 10000 м.

Фриск, рассмеявшись, проговорила тихое:

— Да.

Но Санс помахал костьми:

—Да ладно, я всего лишь шучу, — и, повернувшись, крикнул бармену, — Гриллби, запиши на мой счёт.

— Эй, Санс, — окликнула его Фриск. — Ты очень заботишься о своём брате.

Но скелет, засунув руки в карманы своей синей толстовки и улыбнувшись, ушёл. Он хотел сказать еще много чего, но решил, что… Не следует.

***

Жаркий Хотленд удивил Фриск. После «пробежки» с Андайн это место казалось адом на земле. Только она запасалась водой из кулера, как через пару шагов она испарялась вместе со стаканом. Такого никогда не увидишь на Поверхности. Взгляд выхватил знакомую фигуру в синей куртке, которую ранее она видела на посту, из-за чего Андайн отстала, чтобы разбудить и сделать сторожу выговор. Скелет стоял, опершись боком о каменную кладку здания с незамысловатым розовым «ЛАБ» над дверью.

— Хэй, я слышал, ты собираешься в ядро. Как насчет поужинать перед выходом?

Фриск, не скрывая своей радости, горячо кивнула. Почему-то она пылала большим энтузиазмом, чем при прошлом их рандеву в Сноудине, _оставленном позади_.

Опять короткие пути. Легкая вспышка, и они на месте.

Фриск с грустью отметила, что Санс не изменился с их прошлой встречи, тогда как все остальные становились… живее? Скелет был меланхоличным и задумчивым, но пытался скрыть это за шутками и вечной улыбкой, которую Фриск уже относила к особенности его физиономии.

Миг, и вот они уже шли меж столиков темного ресторана курорта «МТТ».

— Твоё путешествие почти окончилось, не так ли? Ты, наверное, действительно хочешь домой. Но., — он сделал какую-то неестественную паузу, отвернувшись, — ведь всё, что тебе нужно, уже _есть_ **здесь**.

Он не хотел этого говорить. Кажется, его вынудили обстоятельства. Обстоятельства такого скорого прощания. Когда разум, наконец, взял под узды чувства, которым скелет больше не сопротивлялся, он проговорил, совсем тихо, будто бы и не было никакой истории, _их_ истории. ~~Никаких _их_.~~

— А хотя, — он вновь повернулся лицом к Фриск, — забудь. Давай я лучше расскажу тебе историю.

Он рассказал о двери и старой леди за ней, что смеялась над его каламбурами, что растопила его заиндевевшие кости, ведь в наше время очень сложно найти человека или монстра, что так же, как и ты любит плохие шутки. И об обещании, данном ей.

— Обещание защищать любого _человека_ , который выйдет из этой двери. Понимаешь, к чему я? Если бы я не дал его., — глаза Санса потемнели, взгляд его был прикован к Фриск.

Она чувствовала его испытывающий взгляд, даже когда из глазниц пропали белые озорные огоньки. И тогда её не на шутку это перепугало.

— Ты бы уже была _мертва_ , — он растягивал слова, будто стремясь, тайно желая, чтобы она поняла. Поняла. Только сам он не понимал _что_ и _зачем_.

— Ну, в любом случае, взбодрись, — он откинулся на стул. — Я же неплохо справился с работой защитника. Я имею в виду, ты ещё ни разу не умерла, — Фриск лишь потупила взгляд, помрачнев.

— Хей, что значит этот взгляд? Я не прав.? — задорный голос, но полный напряжения.

Он догадывался. По _определенным_ причинам. Он чувствовал, что тот самый камень тихонько давит на кости, словно закатился между позвонков.

Но Фриск лишь улыбнулась, чему скелет удивился. Он не понимал. Он уже _ничего_ не понимал. _Как давно?_

Девочка встала из-за стола. ~~_Стой, не уходи!_~~ Она обогнула стол и встала перед Сансом. Она смотрела сверху вниз. Неприятно. Медленно наклонилась, словно пытаясь их уравнять. Каштановые короткие, неровные волосы упали ей на лицо. Дыхание сперло. Легкое касание его скулы.

Фриск выпрямилась и засмеялась, беря его грубые костяные руки в свои. Тепло, невероятно тепло. Санс был ошеломлен, он слышал, как она смеется раньше, но от этого смеха его душа болезненно сжалась, но не от обиды или еще чего, а… Это было приятно. Ужасно приятно.

— В любом случае, спасибо за старания, Санс.

И она ушла, а Санс, чьи щёки осветило голубоватое свечение, тер кончиками фаланг место поцелуя и смотрел вслед уходящей Фриск. Он усмехнулся:

— Тебе спасибо, Фриск.


End file.
